


Clint and Natasha in Winter Wonderland

by MedusaSterling



Category: Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, Deer Hunter 2016, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clint is so sweet to Natasha, Clint is the best archer ever, F/M, Hunters & Hunting, Mentions of Tony Stark, Mentions of animal killing, deer hunter 2016 elements, strange animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 19:44:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5552843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MedusaSterling/pseuds/MedusaSterling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by Clint being the best archer ever, the Christmas special of the game Deer Hunter 2016, which my dad is constantly playing to pass the time since he broke his foot, and my huge boredom…<br/>Clint and Natasha are transported into the world of the Christmas special of Deer Hunter 2016…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clint and Natasha in Winter Wonderland

With a groan Natasha sat up. Where was she? And how the hell had she ended up here? Quickly the red haired spy scanned her surroundings. Apparently some snowy forest. Her first thought had been Canada or some place in Scandinavia but it didn’t really fit. Next to her was Clint, just waking. He, like her, first did a quick examination of the surroundings. “Nat, you got any idea _where_ we are?” he asked her. Then the archer noticed his bow. “What the hell happened to my bow!?!” he exclaimed. The simple black bow had turned into some overly fancy – and pretty tacky – construct looking as if someone had tried to turn the weapon into a Christmas tree. Instead of simple black and sleek, it was now of some kind of brown wood, with two glowing green and red balls (one at each end) and strange almost mustache like metal pieces facing outwards. Also the bow had turned from Clint’s regular foldable recurve into a compound. Before Natasha could answer her partner’s question, a deer ran by. Or at least, they would have believed it to be a deer. Except for the fact that the animal had gaudy holiday lights wrapped around its antlers. “You saw that too, didn’t you, Nat?” The baffled Clint asked. The red head nodded. “Yes.” Then it dawned upon her. “Clint, remember that game Tony was playing when he broke his foot? Didn’t he mention a Christmas event with ridiculous animals?” “You don’t mean to say, what I fear you mean to say, do you?” Clint desperately hoped she didn’t. But she did. “If what happened to your bow is any indication… We are in Tony’s stupid game. The question is, how do we get out again?” “I guess by winning the game. Isn’t it like that in all the shitty movies?” It made Natasha laugh and her hardened face relaxed a little. Clint smiled at her. He was always happy to release some of Natasha’s worry. She had way too much of that anyway.

After some time, Clint had shot multiple of the strange deer, some strange glowy-eyed wolves, sheep in tacky pullovers, strange Wookie-like overgrown mutated teddy bears, polar foxes with Santa hats and whatever. But after the first few shots the archer even started to enjoy it, to Nat’s unending amusement. Since Clint was the best archer ever it wasn’t all that hard to win.

Groaning Clint sat up in bed. Next to him Natasha lay sleeping but his shifting caused her to wake up. “What’s up, honey?” She asked him. “Nothing, my love, just a really weird dream. Go back to sleep.” He gently kissed her before settling back into the cushions. “A really weird dream”, he muttered.


End file.
